wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Serce jak obłok
''Matce '''I W takich nocach się lęgną same mary tylko i skrzydła nawałnic. Takie noce się kann i przez wiatr oderwaną ręką. Takie noce dymią padliną - gnijącym runem obłoków; błądzący po nich giną w lęku i mroku. Takie noce rodzą tylko zwierzęta: konie bez głów i koty ziejące płomieniem, i płynie w nich ziemia przeklęta głuchym strumieniem. Jakże te noce przemógł, które rosną jak trupi obrzęk i jak ryby duszą się niemo? Jakże w nich zrodził się olbrzym? '''II A miał Tytan ramion dwoje - gałęzi, jak mosiądz, co się w słońcu wygina, i oczy, jakby w nich niebo uwięził albo jakby mu błękit spojrzeniem przez głowę na wylot płynął. A nad głową koronkę włosów do ptaków podobną, koloru róży czy rtęci, spadającą na wysmukły pomnik twarzy, kiedy w drogach złocistych brodził, w płomieniami płynącym zachodzie, i tętniące cyklony marzył. Kiedy świt jak owoc mleka dojrzewał w kolorowych szybkach jaskiń, ruszał Tytan przez dzwoniące jaskry jak przez gwiazdy wdeptane w trawę, i melodie echem śpiewał, a przed sobą pędził jak korabie zamyślone, koczujące jak owce w szczerym srebrze wykute lodowce. A spod stóp się sypały lawiny. jak odłamki kroków wędrujących przez pustynie planet innych, przez kotliny zatopione słońcem, poprzez ziemię jak wielką przyczynę zgasłych studni i źródeł bijących. Parły trąby miedziane wichury w kolorowy codzienny zachód, pędził Tytan bezimienne góry nad koralowy wodopój, gdzie jak senne zwierzęta - łapą przecierały znużone oczy, zanurzały pyski w spokój - w aksamitne fale nocy. Czegóż więcej potrzeba, gdy głos twój budził gór żelazny obryw? Czegóż więcej trzeba oczom modrym, a tak w smutek patrzyły prosto, że aż śmiercią lodowatą wiało od nich? Nosił Tytan w piersiach mocnych wyrojone w groźną noc narodzin smutne serce wykarmione na wyjących wichrów głodzie, smutne serce wybujałe na lamentach ptaków nocnych, na modlitwach psów - rzucanych w tarczę snów okrągłą - dziwne serce - zamiast serca - obłok. '''III Dojrzewały w sadach śliwy, śliwy złociste, jakby kto krople słońca w powietrzu ostudził nagle jak wosk. Tańczyły siostry kołem, od tej wesołej jazdy migało pod powiekami, drażniło nozdrza jak kłos. Dudniły warkocze, tak lśniące, że prawie w słońcu białe, jak ulew jasne sploty rzucane z nieba ukosem. Dudniły deszcze owoców poprzez rozwiane włosy, żeś już nie wiedział na pewno, czy włosy, czy śliwy dojrzały. Tańczyły siostry kołem, a Tytan przystanął; od żaru oczy ręką ogarniał jak od lśniącego bąka: "Weźcie mnie, siostry, będziemy po kolorowych łąkach tańczyć pośród jesieni zielonożółtych pożarów". Śmiały się siostry, śpiewały głosami jak zielonymi wilg owocami: "Jakże będziesz tańczył z nami pod jesieni namiotami, kiedy ręce masz jak stal i mosiądz? Strącisz z gór sokoły lawin, huk lodowców słońce zdławi, kiedy pieśń zaśpiewasz mocnym głosem. Jakże bratem naszym jesteś, kiedy my jak płomień lekkie, który biegnie po płonącej słomce, a ty wiatrem noc zalewasz, piorunami płoniesz w drzewach, rozdmuchujesz w kolorowy zachód słońce? Jakże - mamy tańczyć z tobą, kiedy zamiast serca obłok w piersi burzą wypełnionej nosisz?" I wesoło się siostry śmiały, w świergot ptaków coraz bardziej zanikały, aż pozostał po nich lot pajęczyn rozwieszony w powietrzu dźwięcznym. Został Tytan sam na brzegu żalu jak na brzegu najsmutniejszej wyspy, gdzie na drzewach nawet ptaki wszystkie są z zimnego złocistego metalu. '''IV Kąpali się chłopcy w rzekach, których prąd podobny dłoniom żylastym, gdzie czekała ich polana niedaleka i mijały ich wyśnione obce miasta napełnione kopułami z kolorowych szkiełek, które w słońcu się wzdymały i gięły. I widzieli w lasach ciemnych, wilgotnych wirujące tęcze z purpurowych kamieni. Wśród zielonych kołysek cieni migotały im dziewcząt loki. Ale jakże je było uchwycić, kiedy były z snów przejrzystych nici? Stanął Tytan nad rzeką i zawołał, aż się kręgi kręciły po wierzchu, jakbyś kamień w wodę rzucił - coraz dalsze koła: "Chodźcie, chłopcy, popłyniemy o zmierzchu i zamkniemy w rąk brązowych kleszczach kraj błękitny, gdzie gwiazda mieszka". Ale śmieli się chłopcy białemi - jak orzechy wyłuskane - zębami: „Jakże płynąć chcesz. Tytanie, z nami do tych bujnych jak burze ziemi, kiedy my szukamy w nich dziewcząt - jedwabnego jeziora pieszczot, kiedy chcemy wydrzeć drogie kamienie tęczom barwnym i zazdrosnym ziemiom? A ty nie masz soczystego serca, w którym dudni krew chciwa klejnotów. Czy w lodowcach swych ukryjesz złoto? Czy w cyklonach swych poszukasz mu miejsca?" I płynęli, przepływali obok: "Przecież ty masz zamiast serca obłok". Poszedł Tytan od chłopców wesołych, wielkie stopy ostrożnie stawiając wśród drzew. Jeszcze za nim pogłos rzeczny wołał i płynących daleki śpiew. '''V Czesała Światłołuna włosy ciemne przed zwierciadełkiem strzaskanym potoku, zanurzała wąskie ręce głęboko, ku swym oczom zielonych tajemnic, które w wodzie się tliły i gasły jakby z mroku utkane, a jasne. Zeszły samy do strumienia, wodę tuląc miękko do wilgotnych twarzyczek, przybliżały kosmaty policzek do jej dłoni błękitnych od chłodu i wznosiły nozdrza mokre i czarne, jakby w piersiach jej przeczuły same. Widział Tytan Światłołunę i pokochał, rzucił stada gór lodowych i gromów i co rano przed płynącym lasu domem dzwonił pieśni na wydętych wiatru konchach, aż z przestrzeni taki żal wywabił, że na liściach osiadało łzami. Tylko z dali ryczały porzucone lodowce przystanąwszy w zasłuchane stada i skręcone orkany jak owce pobekując zawisły w powietrzu, nawet ostre pociski deszczów zwisły z nieba - stanęły nad ziemią, w kręgi pieśni zasłuchane niemo. Tytan grając śpiew smutny w ciszę długo snuł, jakby ciemną nicią żalu niebo rozciął wpół: "Szybują bąki wiecznych burz chmurami w dół, chmurami w głąb. Spadają deszcze szklanych róż pośród mosiężnych wiatru trąb. Widziałem w twoich oczach las wiodący sarnim rytmem w świat, gdzie zamyślone ryby gwiazd nad nawałnicą lat. Uchroń mnie lotem swoich rąk jak białych ptaków snu od wędrujących za mną łąk, od wędrujących gór. Szybują burze, w burzach drży mój własny groźny krok. O, schroń mnie w namiot swoich snów przed stalą moich rąk". Wyszła wtedy Światłołuna na brzeg światła, pół się śmiejąc, pól po wietrze ręką wodząc jak po grzbiecie zbudzonego pieśnią bawola, i uniosła smutne oczy jak lecących chmur zwierciadła, jak jaskółki zabłąkane późną nocą w wirujących planet kołach. Pól się śmiejąc, pół śpiewając zawołała, jakby strumień ciepłym altem w niebo lala: "Jakże ty mnie chcesz, Tytanie, kochać, zadumaną w moich białych potokach? Jakże chcesz mnie w mocne dłonie uchwycić, kiedy nie wiesz, czy to ja, czy moje odbicie? Bo ja jestem na wpół prawdą, na wpół ciszą, jakby liście, co w powietrzu - zanim spadną - wiszą. Boję ja się twoich gór tętentu, twoich wichrów jak lecące zwierzęta. Kiedy rykną twe lodowce lawiną, moje oczy znikną w liściach, w kwiaty się rozpłyną. Za wysoka będzie miłość z tobą, kiedy ty masz zamiast serca obłok". Za wysoko było podjąć płacz z tej nuty, gdzie go piersi wyrzuciły ponad przestrzeń, gdzie go taki lodowaty wylał smutek, aż zamarzły nieruchomo wszystkie ptaki na wietrze. Tylko z powiek Tytanowi łabędź spłynął zamiast łzy - i w chmurach zginął. '''VI Dudniły rzeki po zboczach. Pełzały żółtym płomieniem ogniska ludzi w dolinach, kiedy się do snu kładli nic nie widzący powyżej, niż biegły z ognisk cienie, nie szukający ponad to, co już od dawna odgadli. Ryczały krowy mleczne i rogi nurzały w senność, a ptaki spały mocno jak wyrzeźbione w gałęziach. Piersi zwierzęce i ludzkie wznosiły, zniżały ciężar ogromnej kuli nocy, którą zamknęła ciemność. Wtedy z pieczar głos się piętrzył i tak urósł, jakby nie był lotem ptasim, ale czarną górą. Wołał Tytan w puste studnie nocy, aż mu oczy wypalone troską zgasły, a od głosu ziemia stała w gromach jasnych, złote kule na doliny tocząc. A lawiny lały się jak srebrne rzeki, jakby starte kołem czasu - wieki. Właśnie świt nad nocą przysiadł, jakby ptak skrzydłem mlecznym gwiazdy z wolna ścierał, kiedy drogą bladą jak we snach Matka szła o twarzy wyrzeźbionej w smugi smutku, jakby się nią przelał czarny płomień zamknięty we łzach. A łzy były za Tytanem stęsknione i nie gorzkie już, a tylko czerwone. Wtedy w piersi Tytana obłok tak się dźwięcznie w białą chmurę skłębił, że po halach posypał się pogłos cekinami mieniących gołębi. I w ramionach Matki zamilkły jego oczy jak zamarzłe wilki. Tylko skrzydła jej srebrnych włosów długo wiały na porannym wietrze i sypały się w błękitną przestrzeń, zastygając w konstelacje i znaki, nie wiadomo, czy łzy, czy ptaki? ''ukończone 30 sierpnia 1941 r. Category:Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński Category:Poematy